This invention relates to apple trees and, more specifically, to an apple tree referred to as a strain, or bud mutation, of Malus domestica Borkh. ‘Honeycrisp’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,197).
I discovered this new and unique strain of apple tree as a whole tree mutation in a cultivated area near Biglerville, Pa. The tree of this invention produces a fruit of attractive commercial value, with a significantly earlier ripening date than the parent (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,197). Fruit maturity is 21 days earlier than ‘Honeycrisp’; however new strain fruit quality and color characteristics are similar to those of the parent. Based on starch index tests, optimum harvest in 2010 for ‘DAS-10’ began on August 11 and for ‘Honeycrisp’ began on September 1. In 2011 optimum harvest for ‘DAS-10’ began on August 12 and for ‘Honeycrisp’ began on September 2. In 2012, starch index tests again confirmed that fruit maturity is 21 days earlier than for ‘Honeycrisp’.
This new strain of apple tree was asexually reproduced by top grafting in Biglerville, Pa. and bud grafting near Aspers, Pa., and grafting has shown this new strain to come true in two successive generations. This propagation of the new strain by grafting under standard controlled conditions discloses the continued maintenance of the characteristics described herein which distinguish this new strain from the parent cultivar.